Input/output (I/O) scheduling represents a method by which an operating system decides the order by which block I/O operations are submitted to a storage medium. One such I/O scheduling is referred to as Completely Fair Queuing (CFQ) which serves as an I/O scheduler for Linux® kernel. For example, one I/O scheduling technique may place synchronous requests submitted by processes into a number of per-process queues and then allocate timeslices for each of the queues to access the disk. The technique allows a process queue to idle at the end of synchronous I/Os to anticipate a closer I/O from that process. Although this queuing-based I/O scheduling technique maintains optimal order in which I/O operations are submitted to a storage device, the technique can penalize I/O processes which require coordination between multiple scheduling entities, such as when a subsequent scheduling entity is needed to issue a dependent I/O before the original I/O process initiated by the previous scheduling entity can be satisfied.